


In Love with Forensics and the Genius

by imaginethatstarlord



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angel Spencer Reid, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Forensics, No Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Science, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethatstarlord/pseuds/imaginethatstarlord
Summary: You're a forensic scientist for the FBI and you have a huge crush on a certain genius.





	In Love with Forensics and the Genius

You were by definition a nerd, but you really didn’t mind. You were a forensic scientist at the FBI’s headquarters in Quantico and there was no job that you would rather have. You didn’t see anything wrong with loving forensics, you just saw it as solving a puzzle. Today you work working on some blood samples for a case that was being worked by your favorite BAU team. This team was special to you because it had your longtime crush Dr. Spencer Reid on it. You had met him months ago when he came with Special Agent Morgan to drop off some chemical samples that were found at a crime scene of an alleyway shoot out. Ever since then, Spencer would be the one to deliver things to you if he could. You took that as a sign that maybe he liked you, but you told yourself not to get your hopes up on that front. People at the FBI weren’t supposed to get involved with each other, and you were pretty sure Spencer wouldn’t want to break the rules just to be with you. You sighed at the thought before clearing your mind. You had work to be doing, you didn’t have time to daydream about what it would be like for Spencer to wrap his arms around your waist, pulling you in for a sweet kiss on a sunny afternoon.

You sighed again at yourself, physically shaking your head to try to move the thoughts from the front of your mind. Your love of forensics should come first, not your love for the doctor. You looked down at the blood-filled vials in your hands. There were two, one of the blood found in the victim at the time of death, the other from his doctor’s office, a few weeks old. It was suspected that the victims were being pumped full of drugs or poison by the unsub before he beat them to death. You shuttered at the notion, suddenly wishing this case wasn’t happening so close to home. You got to work on the vials after the coldness passed, testing the blood for every known to man. You were put in charge of this case because the toxicology report showed nothing, but the team was absolutely certain that there had to be something. You were up for the challenge, excited by the thought of being able to solve the mystery that the others could not. You looked up at the screen of your computer, setting the system to start with the more rare and/or harder to detect poisons out there. Once the test was running you sat back in your chair, just watching the system scanning the blood. You were feeling pretty relaxed until you heard the door to your lab open. You looked towards the entryway, only to see Spencer. You relaxed again, “Hey Spence, whatcha doing here?” you asked.

He smiled brightly at you, before making his way to stand next to your chair, “Just came to see how the testing was going.”

You nodded towards the screen, “Just got it up and running, it’s tested for a few things so far, no hits yet, but hey it’s only been running for a couple of minutes.”

He nodded, “You really think there’s something in his blood?” 

You shrugged, “Hotch and Morgan seem pretty certain. I narrowed down what it’s testing for in both vials to things that cause the symptoms that the bodies displayed. I also made it so it started with rare and/or hard to detect poisons and drugs. If the original toxicologist didn’t catch it it’s most likely got to be hard to spot. By testing both vials, we can see if someone was poisoning him slowly or if it was all just one big dose at the end.”

“Smart thinking y/n,” He said with a smile, “With you working on this I’m sure will find the poison in no time.”

Your cheeks turned a bit pink at Spencer’s words. You were about to say something back to him when your computer started beeping. You looked towards it, the same substance in both vials, “botulinum toxin!” You squealed in excitement, “There’s only a little in the blood from a few weeks ago, whereas the blood from the night he died has enough to kill him 10 times over!”  
“That means someone had to have access to botox and the victims weeks before the actual kill,” Spencer replied excitedly. 

“Yes exactly!” You said jumping up, “Clostridium botulinum, botulinum toxin, or as it is informal called Botox, is used to treat all kinds of medical problems as well as cosmetic issues. However, when the dose is boosted it is an extremely lethal toxin. The unsub would have to be employed to give weekly botox injections, then no one would notice the spike in dosage!” 

Spencer smiled happily at you, before quickly kissing your cheek. After realizing what he had done, his eyes went wide, “Oh! S-sorry y/n, I just got really excited that we found something and you look so cute when you get all fired up about forensics and-”

You cut him off with a kiss on the cheek, “It’s okay Spence… How about we go on a date before you kiss me on the lips though.”

His cheeks turned bright red, “Yeah, that um, sounds great. I’ll text once this case is over,” he said as he headed towards the door.

“Sounds like a plan, go catch the bad guy, my dorky hero!”


End file.
